can I take one with you?
by phoebehhh
Summary: The girl's amber eyes flickered with surprise as soon as the words left his lips, and Eren inhaled nervously, starting to regret even coming over here. {"I saw you taking selfies and I was wondering if i could take one with you" AU drabble}


"Can I take one with you?"

The girl's amber eyes flickered with surprise, and Eren was starting to regret even coming over here. "I'm sorry?" She asked, confused.

Eren inhaled nervously, starting to reconsider today's decisions.

1. He probably shouldn't have told Jean that the girl outside the café was cute.

2. He probably shouldn't have accepted everyone's dare to ask her for a picture, and;

3. He really, really should've showered this morning before going out.

"A selfie," Eren murmured under his breath, glancing at the girl's blonde friend who was staring daggers at him. "I saw you taking them, and I was wondering if I could take one with you."

The girl's eyebrows lifted sceptically, and Eren cursed. _Talk about a bad idea._

"He seems shady, Kara," the girl's friend said. "I suggest you don't."

Eren's temper sparked a little at the comment, but the girl - Kara, was it? - was already chastising her friend for it. "_Annie!"_ She hissed._ "The boy is right there_."

"Just saying," the blonde said again, shrugging. "You should be more careful about the creeps you let onto your trail."

'"I know, I know," The girl sighs, pushing her hand through her mahogany coloured hair, the locks falling in waves past her shoulders. "You don't have to tell me."

The whole time, Eren was fidgeting, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Anxious, he risked a glance behind him, only to see Jean and the others smirking at him from behind glass windows. Scowling at them, he turned back to face the girl – only to find her studying his friends in the café as well.

She met his eyes. "A dare?" She asked, liquid gold irises glinting mischievously.

Eren sighed, cracking a rather sheepish grin. "Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I have to do laundry for a month if I can't pull it off."

The girl hums thoughtfully, and her friend scowls at her. "Kara, _don't-"_

"It's fine," Kara says, rummaging in her bag for something. "Just about time to show some spineless boys how it's done."

She pulls out her phone, tapping at the screen. "Come on," she tells him, and Eren is in a slight state of shock.

"Really?" He says, a little baffled, a little excited.

The girl rolls her eyes. "Yes, _really. _So get your ass over here!"

Eren is a little gratified by the pure expressions of awe on his friend's faces; Jean's eyes wide with disbelief, Connie's jaw hanging wide open – but gets the surprise of his life himself when the girl presses a soft kiss against his cheek as she snaps the picture, her lips cold and soft against his warm, heated skin.

He's lost for words when she pulls away, viewing the picture. "Not bad," she muses, turning to grin at him, and he can't help but think that her smile is one of the brightest things he's seen. "That ought to teach your friends a little lesson on being ballsy."

Eren is speechless, so flustered that he's about to mutter a quick thank you and rush back into the shelter of the cafe, when the girl pulls out a pack of post it notes and a pen.

"Here," she says, scribbling something on it, and when she hands it to him, he sees a line of neatly-written numbers scrawled on it, prompting him to say something.

"This is…?" He questions, puzzled as he stares at the sticky note in his hand.

"It's my number, dumbass," the girl snarks, and her friend sighs. "Text me if you want the picture sent to you or something."

He stares at the paper, dumbfounded. "So, I only text you if I want the picture?" Eren says, suddenly feeling bold. "I can't have any other reason to text you?"

He's rewarded with a smile from her, and he finds himself smiling right back. "Depends on what your reason is," she says lightly, looking coyly at him from under thick eyelashes.

With that she waves goodbye to him, linking her arm with her friend's and carrying on along the busy sidewalk, acting as if nothing had ever happened. Eren watches her go, before glancing at the note in his hand and smiling.

_Maybe sometimes_, he thought to himself, _some things don't need to be reconsidered after all_.


End file.
